Rank
Rank is a Vivosaur's level. Vivosaurs gain points from Fossil Battles and Fossil cleanings. After receiving enough points, a Vivosaur will Rank Up, resulting in increased stats. 50 Points are required to Rank Up in Fossil Fighters and Fossil Fighters: Champions. Fossil Fighters: Frontier, roughly 70 points are needed to Rank Up at Rank 1 and well over twice that are needed to rank up at the rank below max rank. In Fossil Fighters, the maximum achievable Rank is 12. In Fossil Fighters: Champions, the maximum is increased to 20. In Fossil Fighters: Frontier the maximum is increased to 30. Increasing Rank There are many ways in both Fossil Fighters and in Fossil Fighters: Champions to get major amounts of points. In Fossil Fighters, you can either travel back in time (After main story line) and defeat Guhnash for 30 points, or defeat Dynal (Again, after the main story line) for 20 points. The first method provides 10 more points, but each time you travel in the time machine, you have to roll through the staff credits and the "The End" scene with either Rosie or Duna depending on who you chose to accompany you, so the latter is more time-efficient. See the Advanced Team Strategies page to see how to defeat him. In Fossil Fighters: Champions, there are a number of fighters that give a good amount of points. They include Todd, Pauleen, Rupert, the BB Commanders and many other Fossil Fighters that were in the main story line (Joe Wildwest can only be fought after you complete the A Challenger Approaches side mission.) The most points given out in the game are in climatic points in the plot (Against the Guardian for 40 points), fighting against Zongazonga Post-Game (50 points in Professor Scatterly's Museum, and 60 in ZongaZonga's Castle, and in the side missions Ribular Battle Royale, Cranial Battle Royale, Ilium Battle Royale, and the Champions Tournament. In each round of these tournaments, you can earn anywhere from 30 to 80 points, but there are limitations for each tournament. However, it may be possible to earn many points from the Champion's Tournament. You cannot save after beating a challenger, because you have to beat them all in a row. So in theory, if you were to lose, you would have to start all over again. So, you could potentially get 180 points for beating the staff leaders, and then lose to Joe to start all over again. This is just a theory though, and has not been tested. In Frontier, the primary way to rank up is through tournaments. The hardest tournaments tend to give over 100 points per a battle. Even tournaments easy enough to destroy with team of Rank 10 to 12, which is considered to be pretty low in this game, typically give over 50 points per a round. Someone who's motivated could easily use tournaments to grind themselves and two Paleo Pals to Rank 30 before even visiting the second area in just an afternoon, though that's not recommended because it ruins the difficulty curve.